Cross Epoch: The New Family
"Look at this Geta!" Golen said as Geta got out of his chair to look "It's a letter from Black Star Shenron." Golen said "What does it say?" Geta asked "It says "You and your friends are invited to the 2nd Tea Party of Shenron." thats all and it has this pictrue inside." Golen said "Hey thats my Grandpa *points to Vegeta* and my Dad *points to Trunks* cool!" Geta said "Hey thats my Grandpa *points to Goku* COOL!" Golen said "What you got there?" Valese asked "A letter from Black Star Shenron." Golen said "Wow, what does it say?" Valese asked "Me and my friends are invited to a Tea Party." Golen said "You can go how long are you gonna be gone?" Valese said "About 2 years." Golen said "Ok im coming. Get Ryuu we are leaving." Valese said They went by Trunk's house and got him they also got Marron, Uub, Ubu, and Vito and left "We have to get to Luffy's ship so Mom we are not gonna use the car." Golen said "Then what are we gonna use?" Valese asked (Golen's mom) "NIMBUS!" Golen screamed as the Nimbus flew at his mother The Nimbus picked her up "Let's GO!" Golen said as he flew the Nimbus "WOOHOO!" Golen said as the wind blew in his face and blew his hair back "We gotta find a place to crash for the Night." Geta said to Golen "Ok." Golen said "Oh no you don't! A strange voice said as he flew up and kicked Golen off the Nimbus "GOLEN!" Valese said Golen kicked the man in the face and ran as fast as he could The man choked him and threw him down. "I'm Crow." The man said "Why are you doing this!?" Golen asked He smirked and ran to Golen and kicked him "Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HA!" Golen said as he shot the beam and Crow went in the sky Golen flew up and got on the Nimbus "What was that?" Geta asked "An Idiot." Golen said They flew and slept in a house Capsule "I wonder how we are gonna find Luffy." Golen said The Meet "Yeah then lets land." Luffy said with is hat over his eyes They landed where Golen's capsule house was and knocked on the door "Hi, I'm Luffy." Luffy said as he shaked Golen's hand "We have been looking for you." Golen said All looked out the door. "Take these you'll blend in where I live." Luffy said as he handed them clothes "Well the tail doesn't help." Luffy said "Don't your people have horns?" Golen said "Good point." Luffy said "Hey, so you know about the Tea party?" Golen asked "Yeah, Why do you think I came here?" Luffy asked "Well, I need to know something-" Golen said as Geta said something "I'm wearing this forget it!" Geta said "Well lets go." Luffy said pointing to the plane "No were gonna fly." Golen said "Ok." Luffy said They flew and finnaly got to the Ship "Well im tired." Golen said "Heh heh heh. You." Crow said from behind Golen "You again! TO I HAVE TO KILL YOU!" Golen said Golen punched Crow in the face Crow and Golen were in an all-out war. "KAME!" Golen said but Crow pushed him down and punched Crow kicked Golen in the throat and kicked him off Golen came back up with and uppercut and an Energy ball. "Kame...Hame...HA!" Golen said as he shot Crow into the ground "Who was that guy?" Luffy asked Then Manarxus showed up "Hi!" Manarxus said as he walked up to Golen "Manarxus! Have not seen you in a while" Golen said "Is he a friend of yours?" Luffy asked "Course me and him are good friends." Golen said "Well, Wanna come to Shenron's 2nd Tea party?" Luffy asked "Yeah!" Manarxus said They fell asleep in the ship only to wake up to "Now its time to die!" Golen got out of his bed It was crow "What the hell are you doing here!" Golen asked "Killing you." Crow said as he punched Golen across the ocean Golen wiped his blood off his face "Now... You're dead." Golen said as he formed a tiny Spirit Bomb and threw it and hit Crow Luffy got outside "This guy just won't stop." Luffy said "Gomu Gomu no Muchi!" Luffy said as he grabed Crow and threw him There Crows dead body laid in the water "He tryed to kill me. What was he after?" Golen thought Zoro came "What's happening!" Zoro asked "Nothing just had a fight." Luffy said "Oh, who are those people?" Zoro asked "Remember Goku? Well this is his well... New family." Luffy said "Where's Piccolo?" Zoro asked "Well his son is Vito you can talk to him." Luffy said "Ok, well im gonna go, We gotta get to Shenron's tea party." Zoro said "I know." Luffy said They all gathered up thinking of teams. "Valese, You are with my friend Nami." Luffy said "Vito, You are with Zoro." Luffy said "Geta, Your with my son. Luffy Jr." Luffy said "Golen you're with me." Luffy said "Wait one more Marron you are with Nami too and Uub and Ubu your are by yourselves." Luffy said Our heros went spreate ways and went on there adventure. The Adventure 1 year later... "I think this is the wrong way." Golen said "How do you know?" Luffy replied "Well the map was backwards." Golen gasp "Oh..." Luffy said Golen got on his Nimbus "Get on." Golen said They got on and turned and almost hit Valese and Nami "Hey son! You almost hit us watch out!" Valese said "Mom! I will see you at the tea party love you!" Golen screamed as he went past her Vito and Zoro "Zoro I think this is the wrong way." Vito said "No it's not! Stop saying that!" Zoro said "Yes, it is." Vito laughed "Shut up." Zoro said They kept walking only to run in to someone. "Hello." Zoro said "Hello." A mysterious voice said "I'm Vito, you are?" Vito said to the man "I'm CROW!" Crow screamed as he ran over to Vito and punched him "Gah!" Vito screamed "I thought Luffy killed you!" Zoro said "Well, I am not dead as you can see." Crow said "Well you will be." Zoro said as he smirked Zoro got out his swords and sliced Crow in half. "That was close." Vito said as he got up and wiped dust off his face Valese, Nami and Marron "Well, I'm not even a fighter even know I am the daughter of Krilln and #18." Marron said "You dont need fighting skills. Take this." Nami said as she threw her a Lazer. "Well im going to take a nap. I am kinnda old so I need to take my naps. heh heh." Valese said as she got in the room Bardock "How did I get here?" Bardock said "I just killed Chilled." Bardock thought He turned Super Saiyan and flew "Well there is a power not to long from here. 800,000,000 woah thats huge! Only a great race like the Saiyans could have that." Badock said He flew and found Golen and Luffy "Woah, who are you? You have to be a Saiyan!" Bardock said "Grandpa? Get out of that adult costume." Golen said "Wait, Saiyan?" Bardock said "I'm a Saiyan." Golen said "And you are a Super Saiyan Grandpa." Golen said "My name is Bardock." Bardock said "Wait, you look so much like my grandpa." Golen said He got out of his pocket a pictrue of Goku "That looks exactly like me." Bardock said "Wait, my grandpa was found in a space pod. Do you know who that is I have a pictrue." Golen said He pulled out another pictrue "Kakorot" Bardock said "That is my grandpa's Saiyan name are you... Broly!" Golen said "No, like I said I am Bardock and Kakorot is my son!" Bardock said "Wait, that explains it but how are you a Super Saiyan." Golen said "I just fought Chilled." Bardock said "Well, my grampa turned Super Saiyan when he fought Frieza." Golen said "Frieza!" Bardock said as he screamed Bardock went up to 812,000,000 power level "Looks like you're a Super Saiyan 2." Golen said "A second Super Saiyan!" Bardock said "Yes, there is another Super Saiyan 3 and another Super Saiyan 4." Golen said "Oh my gosh, I can't believe it... Is there a five?" Bardock asked "Honestly, we don't know... We never tryed." Golen replied The New Team! Yugi and Joey from Yu-Gi-Oh! "Yugi are we in the right place that "time traveler" guy told us to go back to when pirates where living." Joey said as he picked up some dust "I know, this does NOT look like what I pictrued it." Yugi replied They saw some people and ran over "Do you know what year it is?" Yugi asked It was Golen, Luffy, and Bardock when he turned around "Year, you mean Age if you mean age it is Age 912." Golen said "Wait! I'm Yugi and this Joey." Yugi said They asked if they could come they said yes and they set off on there long journey. Uub and Ubu "This is hopless Ubu!" Uub said as he grabed his sons hand "Dad, don't worry we'll there in time we have 1 more year, Lets fly!" Ubu replied as his aura charge up and he flew Thy laughed and laughed until BANG! CRASH! Uub and Ubu ran into something "Ouchie, that hurt what is this it's like some metal house." Ubu said "Be careful, there might be people aming guns at our faces." Uub replied They opened the door Two people where inside "I am, Dark." The man said as he punched Uub in the gut "What are you doing to my dad!" Ubu screamed and powered up Ubu grabed him by the face and threw him out of the hard metal "You want some of this!" Ubu screamed The other man ran away Geta and Luffy Jr. "You idiot!" Geta said as he turned SSJ "Shut up!" Luffy Jr. said as he threw Geta Final! Flash!" Geta said "Gomu Gomu No Shield!" Luffy Jr. screamed Luffy started reading a map "DANG! 512 MILES TO GO!" Luffy screamed "Get on my back, no questions, get on." Geta said Luffy got on his back An Aura burst around Geta as they started to fly "Wow, we flew fast we only have 200 miles to go!" Luffy screamed "Look, it's Nami and friends." Geta said "Shoot 'em down!" Luffy screamed Golen, Luffy, Bardock, Yugi, and Joey "Wanna see my power?" Yugi said he pulled out Harpie Lady "I got Dark Macigian." He threw DM and they attackd Golen, Luffy, and Bardock "We leared a new move" Golen said "Gomu Gomu No" Luffy Said "Spirit" Bardock Said "Kamehameha!" Golen said It went into one attack and shot them down. "Woah! How can anybody be so strong!" Joey said "Better luck next time." Golen said to Yugi 1 year later... The End "We're here after 1 year!" Yugi said "Two years for us." Bardock, Luffy and Golen said They soon ate and talked with friends and had a feast The end... Thank you so much for reading my story I have been working on for months it ﻿It has been a good run - TheDragonGolen ﻿ Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If Category:Crossovers